


Kiss me (beneath the milky twilight)

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Im only posting this because it's been over a week since I've posted anything, M/M, Probably a lot of tags I'm forgetting, lots of fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Nothing like a good first kiss ficThey don't actually kiss in the twilight, I just listened to the song in loop while writing this





	Kiss me (beneath the milky twilight)

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is blotchy and pretty bad

Jeremy nervously fidgeted with his cardigan sleeves as he stood outside of Michael’s front door. Michael had invited him over for their first sleepover since they started dating. Everything would’ve been fine for the fact that they’d been friends for over thirteen years. All except for the fact that this was their first couple sleepover. They’d only been dating for a little under a month before Michael asked him over again. He must’ve noticed the awkward tension of the new couple thing because he didn’t ask Jeremy to hang out for the first two weeks. Then it took him another week to hang out and then a sleepover.

Jeremy finally worked up the courage to press the doorbell, his hands flailing slightly before he settled, letting his face turn red as he listened to footsteps echoing around inside. He panicked at the thought of one of Michael’s moms answering the door and finding out immediately. Luckily, his fears withered away as Michael opened the door with a wide grin and shy smile before looking down awkwardly.

Jeremy exchanged a more awkward smile and held his opposite arm tightly, shuffling his feet “H-hey Micha” He mumbled.

Michael smiled and took a step back, offering Jeremy the steps inside “Hey, babe” Jeremy darkened at his words as he walked in, feeling his face heat up more “Sorry- Uh.. too soon? We can lay off nicknames and shit for a while longer if you want-“

“N-no!” Jeremy mumbled, fidgeting with his bag strap “It’s fine, j-just uh.. sudden is all” He laughed before glancing at Michael’s happy smile.

“Right” Michael mumbled, nodding as he closed the door. He scratched the back of his head as he looked at Jeremy’s shoes “Uh... Video game time?” He hoped changing the subject would help rid the awkward tension in the air. Lucky for him, Jeremy gladly smiled and nodded before taking Michael’s hand and practically dragging him down the basement stairs. Once down, Jeremy threw his bag down and fell into his bean bag, smiling up at Michael as he sank into it. Michael laughed and smiled at his boyfriend “Enjoying you seat?” He mumbled walking around him to get to the game consoles, turning it on.

“Stickers for years” He grinned, rubbing his finger over a cherry sticker from a pacman sheet. He’d covered his seat in them years ago, some peeling or ripping or getting lost, but others sticking well and staying to show his designated seat.

“Literally from years ago” Michael mumbled, tossing Jeremy’s sticker covered controller at him “How about you stop playing with the stickers and play the game”

Jeremy’s eyes shifted from the stickers on his controller to the AOTD home screen on the TV. He grinned and shifted through the options “Do you want uh... Campaign?” He mumbled as he shifted through the game options “Capture the flag, Zombies, Versus, Tag teams, or...Zombie Campaign” Jeremy grimaced.

Michael shuttered and gagged “No” He mumbled, Jeremy knowing exactly what he was talking about. Zombie Campaign was just about the stupidest thing to play with no plot and the most unlikeable characters, not to mention the annoying upgrades for guns and armor that no one can really understand “We can tag team online with people”

Jeremy smiled, selecting it “Deal!” Jeremy grinned and set his control down as the loading screen came up.

_______

 

Jeremy blinked cautiously before they died again, rubbing his eyes “Mikey” He whispered sleepily “You wanna go to bed?” He mumbled, looking back to see Michael already asleep in his bean bag. Jeremy smiled softly, crawling over to Michael’s bean bag. He took the controler out of Michael’s hands, turning off the game. He moved to Michael’s face, softly wiggling his glasses off before getting up and laying them on his bedside table.

Jeremy dug around through Michael’s draws, knowing he had at least ten different outfits in his own clothes. He eventually found his old volleyball shorts, putting those on with his shirt. He made his way back to Michael and smiled, crawling up next to him, laying his head on Michael’s chest as he drifted off.

_______

 

Michael woke up to a crack of thunder, echoing through his ears as he looked down. A warm body, wrapped in a soft blanket on top of him. Michael blinked once to adjust his eyes and squinted down at the head of curls on his chest. He smiled slightly, bringing a hand to Jeremy’s head, teasing his curls. He played with them before sitting up with Jeremy, holding him against his chest.

To his amazement, Jeremy stayed sleeping through the thunder, rain, and him moving. It didn’t go the same when he stood up and put Jeremy down on the bed. Once he was separated he stretched and rubbed his eyes “Sh, go back to sleep, I’ll join you a minute” Michael whispered, kissing Jeremy’s forehead.

Jeremy only sighed softly and laid back down, his soft snoring continuing as usual. Michael smiled and quickly changed into more comfortable sweatpants, crawling back on to the bed, already being attacked by Jeremy’s hands. Michael chuckled and grabbed his hands as he laid down next to Jeremy “I’m back, i’m back” Michael whispered “You’re such a needy baby” He joked.

Jeremy grinned, crawling over to put an arm around Michael’s neck, smiling sleepily “But I’m your needy baby” He slurred, his eyes still closed.

Michael took the time to admire Jeremy’s soft and defined features. He was completely perplexed by them. He felt his lips tingle and glanced to Jeremy’s, a blush dusting across his face as he thought about it. His stomach got knots instantly as he imagined it. Jeremy scrunched up his nose slightly and mumbled something so soft it made Michael’s heart ache in his chest. Michael raised a hand to Jeremy’s face, pushing his curls out of his face as Jeremy lazily opened his eyes.

Michael smiled softly at the half hooded blue orbs. He loved Jeremy’s bright vibrant eyes in the dark. As if they glowed in the dark and fluorescent. Jeremy smiled softly and chuckled “What are you looking at?” He whispered.

Michael grinned “So funny you’d ask, because it’s you” He mumbled, watching Jeremy’s smile turn into a nervous grin, his face lighting up as he covered his mouth with his hand “Aw, shy?”

“Shut up!” Jeremy laughed, shoving Michael’s shoulder “..Maybe” He finally mumbled with a smile “I’m always shy though” He smiled.

Michael smiled and moved his arm a little higher on Jeremy’s back, slipping his hands under his shirt, pulling him closer. Jeremy laughed a little and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s nose. Michael hesitated before smiling, pressing a sweet kiss to Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy hummed and pressed another to Michael’s forehead. Michael huffed and smiled, pressing a light kiss to Jeremy’s neck, right under his jaw.

Jeremy shrieked and pulled away, laughing “That one tickles!” He snorted and grinned down at him. Michael only smiled back, looking up at him. Michael moved so he could be up at on the pillow with Jeremy again, smiling widely “..Hi” Jeremy whispered, looking away from Michael.

Michael only smiled, moving Jeremy’s curls from his face before tucking them behind his ear, his hand staying on Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy looked up at Michael with wide eyes and a deep red face. He slowly parted his lips, ready to speak before stopping himself. Michael’s thumb hovered over his lips for a short second before rubbing Jeremy’s cheek.

Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat as Michael sat up on his side, leaning over Jeremy before leaning down. Jeremy swallowed as he stared up at Michael, feeling anxious bubbles rise in his stomach. Once Michael’s mouth was just a centimeter away, Jeremy lifted his head to meet his lips. He quickly closed his eyes as his hands came up to hold Michael’s cheeks.

Jeremy cringed as their noses bumped, but Michael didn’t seem to mind at all. He only pressed further, accidently, or maybe not, swiping his tongue on Jeremy’s lip. Jeremy hesitated before leaning back, their lips slowly parting as their gazes led to the other’s eyes.

Michael stared down at Jeremy’s glowing blue eyes in the light, listening to the thunder outside as he stared at the lightning trapped in his eyes.

“That.. was..” Jeremy started before taking a breath.

“..Nice?” Michael smiled softly, hoping he’d guessed the right answer.

“N-nice, It was- well- ..Better than nice!” Jeremy laughed before smiling softly “..It was.. Perfect”

“Even if we bumped noses and slipped up a little?” Michael mumbled.

“Maybe slipped tongues” Jeremy mumbled back, sticking his tongue out.

“Better put that back before I kiss it” Michael teased.

“Is that a threat or a promise?!” Jeremy snorted.

“Which one do you want it to be?!” Michael laughed.

“A bit of both to be honest” Jeremy shrugged, smiling sweetly.

“I-..You..” Michael smiled before smirking “Let it be both then” he shrugged, leaning back in.

**Author's Note:**

> So is the ending tbh


End file.
